Vampire's and Hot Chocolate
by 1WitchFan
Summary: "And why should I care whether or not that blood-hungry beast doesn't stay out late in the snow?" "Well Zero, it's not only Kaname you'd have to watch over, but Yuki too." "WHAT!" (Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** "And why should I care whether or not that blood-hungry beast doesn't stay out late in the snow?" "Well Zero, it's not only Kaname you'd have to watch over, but Yuki too." "WHAT?!"(Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline.

Yuki sighed as she walked to the Moon Dorms, it was right about the time the Night Class would be going to class, but because of the snowy weather, all classes were canceled. Yuki sighed, her semi-long hair blew in the wind. Yes, over the past year, she had let her hair go and found that Ka-SHE rather liked it long and down to her waist, it was really pretty, silky too. Yuki sighed, her long black trench coat flow behind her as well, as her hair as the gust of cold, snowy air, blew in her face. She sneezed and buttoned up her jacket more. As well as fix her pink scarf and her fuzzy black gloves.

As Yuki looked down at her outfit, she remembered that it was Kaname, who had given her the warm jacket, scarf, and gloves, on her birthday, just yesterday night, to be exacted. When he gave her the presents, she loved them very much, not just because Kaname gave it to her, but because she loved the gifts themselves. To her, it showed how much he really cared about her, and the warm, adoring look he gave her, melted her fast beating heart.

And that look was something she treasured.

Kaname only looks at her like that, well, all the time, but he had to refrain from having too much emotion in his eyes, to keep the fangirls at bay, to make sure the Night Class didn't notice, and to make sure Zero didn't know either.

Even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yes, you heard right, boyfriend and girlfriend.

And the reason Yuki was going to the Moon Dorms now was so she can have some private time with him. He said he had gotten permission from the Headmaster himself to take her out, of course, the Headmaster thought that 'out' was out in the snow at night. It was, but more like out in the forest. Yuki smiled as she waved at the guard who looked up at her and asked.

"Name?"

"Cross Yuki."

"You may enter Perfect."

"Thank you."

Yuki walked away from him, her smile still plastered on her face as she got closer to the Dorms. Yuki walked up the steps in no hurry and gently opened the door. As she walked in and closed the heavy door behind her, Yuki saw from the corner of her eye, someone sitting on the couch, a book in his hand. He was looking at her, and when she turned around, she instantly knew it was Kaname as he got up and walked towards her.

"Have you been waiting for me, Kaname?" Yuki asked him and he smiled at her as he stood in front of her.

"Why, of course, Yuki. It's early, and I thought we could go out before it got too cold."

Yuki smiled up at him and got on her tippy toes so she could kiss his cheek.

"OK."

Kaname grabbed her hand with his book free hand and said as he led her up the stairs.

"Let me get my jacket and we can leave."

With the Headmaster and Zero:

"And why should I care whether or not that blood-hungry beast doesn't stay out late in the snow?"

"Well Zero, it's not only Kaname you'd have to watch over, but Yuki too."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup! Kaname asked if he could take her out. And I said yes, and so now Zero, you are going to watch them tonight and make sure Kaname doesn't try anything."

"Fine by me. When are they going out?"

"Hmm... now I think."

Zero groaned and ran out of the office, and ran towards the Moon Dorm.

Kaname looked at Yuki as they walked down the grand staircase, and said concerned.

"You know, it will be cold out."

"And I'm here to make sure that you guys don't get colds apparently, so be nice Kuran," Zero told the unsuspecting couple.

Yuki jumped and screamed in surprise at Zero's sudden voice and almost fell over the railing if it wasn't for Kaname reaching out and grabbed her coat.

"Don't scare me like that ZERO!" Yuki screamed angrily as Kaname pulled her back to safety.

And when Yuki was on her two feet, Kaname looked her over to make sure she didn't get hurt as she and Zero got in an argument and sighed in relief as he saw she was perfectly fine.

Well, besides the fact she was screaming and yelling in a Vampire Dorm when it was quite early for them.

"Yuki, Zero, we'll take this outside," Kaname said calmly as he grabbed Yuki's hand, leading her down.

Zero and Yuki shut up at his voice and noticed his urgency as he walked. When they were past the gate, Zero pushed Kaname and Yuki's hands away from each other.

"OK, Kuran, talk."

Kanem sighed and said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What did the Headmaster ask of you Zero?"

"To make sure that you don't try to drink Yuki's blood, and to make sure that you don't stay out late."

Kaname groaned in frustration as he looked up at the cloudy sky and asked himself.

"Idiot, you knew the Headmaster would do this, so why didn't you lea-"

That's when Zero's first comment reached his ears, and Yuki's too apparently as she slapped Zero yelling.

"Kaname won't do such a thing!"

Zero growled and was about to say something but Kaname beat him to it.

"I should be saying the same to you, Kiryu."

Both Yuki and Zero froze and slowly turned to face Kaname, both red-faced.

"N-No he d-doesn't d-drink m-my blood," Yuki said weakly and Kaname turned sad eyes towards her.

"Oh, Yuki, do you really believe that I didn't know about you feeding Zero? You think me that dumb? I'm the reigning Pureblood at this school if anything it's my job to know what Vampire does what with a human. I've let it continue because I knew you cared for him and that it would kill you if you don't help him. But Yuki, you must realize that this curse is on all Vampires, you can't help all. And, please don't feed Zero when you're about to go on patrol, if Aido finds out about you feeding Vampires, then he'll have a field day."

And more to himself, Kaname whispered.

"If that happened I might just have to sit down and have a 'talk' with him."

Zero and Yuki couldn't believe it, Kaname knew and was standing there, mumbling to himself about having a talk with Aido later. Like what he just said, never happened, and that he wasn't going to punish them. Yuki looked at Kaname and took a step towards him.

"So... you aren't mad at me?"

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yuki, if helping Zero, makes you feel good about yourself, then I won't stop you."

Yuki was about to scream in joy with Zero, but they both stopped as they heard Kaname continue.

"However, if Zero takes more than necessary, I will kill him myself, and throw his ashes in the river, in turn feeding the plants in the water. and if I EVEN smell that you are dizzy, tried, or are showing ANY symptoms of too much blood loss, I'll make Zero pay slowly, and take you away from him and make you live in the Moon Dorm."

Zero growled and yelled.

"WHY YOU-"

But Yuki stopped him as she ran over to Kaname and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you Kaname!"

"Yuki, you do know that he threatened to kill me, what, three times in one minute?"

"He won't really do it," Yuki said as she buried her face in Kaname's chest.

Both Kaname and Zero looked at each other, and gave the other a death glare, meaning while Yuki believes that her Kaname was only saying that he'll kill Zero, he really meant it.

Zero knew it.

Kaname knew it.

Even the weather knew it as it blew faster.

Kaname sighed and looked away from Zero, hugging Yuki to him as he kissed her head.

"Alright, change of subject. Zero, the Headmaster doesn't have to worry, I won't drink Yuki's blood, and, if you haven't noticed, we are going out, as in a date."

Zero's facial expression changed from one of boredom, into one of anger as he asked Yuki.

"That true?"

"Yup! Isn't great Zero? Me and Kaname, on our second date!"

Zero was shocked but said.

"I was ordered to watch you, and so I will."

Kaname and Yuki both sighed in disappointment, as they were both looking forward to being alone with each other. Zero noticed this and thought evilly.

'I'll make their little 'date' so bad, Yuki won't want to go and a date with Kuran ever again.'

Kaname let go of Yuki and grabbed her hand, saying to Zero as he led her off to the forest.

"Keep up Kiryu,"

Kaname turned and gave Zero a look that said 'And don't think it's you and YUKI going on the date.' Zero nodded. and followed them, working on his plan to break them up and get Yuki with him. Yuki was hugging Kaname's arm to her side as he led her through the forest, and when they stopped, Kaname looked down at Yuki, both of them forgetting about Zero right behind them.

"You ready to see what I was going to show you, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and was excited to see what he was talking about when suddenly, Zero pulled them apart and said.

"I just realized, too close."

Kaname and Yuki glared at him and sighed as they went forward again. But Kaname stopped and said to Yuki, having to look over Zero to talk to her.

"How about we go to Town instead? I'm don't really favor Zero knowing where I was going to take you."

Yuki nodded, hugging herself to keep warm, missing Kaname's warmth. But when Zero tried to hug her to him to keep her warm, Yuki dogged him and ran quickly over to Kaname, and holding his hand like nothing happened. Kaname was glaring daggers at Zero and they went to Town.

Three hours later...

Kaname, Yuki, and Zero had been in town for some time, but whenever Kaname tried to do something with Yuki, like go in a shop. Zero would pull Yuki away from him, and say that it was too crowded and that Yuki wouldn't like the store. Kaname and Yuki were in a depressed mood, both of them hating the Headmaster and Zero, for making their date SHIT! Kaname sighed and said to Yuki.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. But as I try to give you a good second date, it's because of Zero I can't, and so I think we should just go back to the school."

Yuki nodded, her eyes full of tears. Zero tried to comfort her, but she slapped him, leaving a red handprint right on his cheek. She then turned and ran towards the Academy, tears falling down her cheeks. Kaname glared at Zero and asked.

"Are you happy now?"

He then used his super speed to catch up to Yuki and pick her up in his arms.

"Oh, Yuki, I know how you feel." he whispered to her as he flashed them to the Moon Dorms.

Yuki held onto him, sobbing out.

"I hate them both for making our night m-miserable!"

"Me too," Kaname said as he sat her down on his bed.

It was then an idea hit him.

"How about I go and get us hot chocolate to warm up, OK?"

Yuki nodded and Kaname flashed to the Moon Dorms kitchen, he quickly made two cups, before flashing back in his room. Yuki gratefully took her cup and took a sip, her eyes widen as she said

"Wow, Kaname, it's really good."

"Really?"

Kaname blew on it and took a sip. To him, it was OK, but he thought that it was because Yuki had human taste buds and he had Vampire ones. But he smiled and said to her.

"It is good."

He sounded like an idiot but that was all that came to mind, but it worked as she giggled and continued to drink it. Now that he thought about it...

Why DID they have hot chocolate in a Vampire Dorm?


End file.
